1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional model analyzing apparatus, and more particularly, to a three-dimensional model analyzing apparatus for analyzing physical properties of a three-dimensional model.
2. Description of the Related Art
Finite element method is known as an approximation method used in structural mechanics, electrical field theory and fluid mechanics for studying continuous physical systems.
In the finite element method, a three-dimensional model to be analyzed is segmented into a plurality of small parts (finite elements) and functions of the individual elements are approximated to obtain a target algebraic equation.
Conventionally, an object of analysis is segmented into a plurality of elements by manual operation. In this case, generally a portion of the object of analysis where the shape abruptly changes is finely segmented because stress is liable to be concentrated in such portion, while a portion of the object where the shape continues to be the same for a certain length is roughly segmented.
The results of analysis can, however, vary depending on the manner of how the object was segmented, and accordingly, the method is associated with a problem that the results of analysis vary depending on the proficiency of the operator.
To solve the problem, a technique called VOXEL method has been proposed. In the VOXEL method, an object of analysis is segmented into a plurality of hexahedrons of identical shape, which are called VOXELs, for analytic purposes. Since the object of analysis is broken into elements of identical shape, the analysis can be made easy, and also since the elements have an identical shape, the segmentation of the object of analysis can be automatically implemented by software.
Even with the VOXEL method, the results of analysis can differ depending on the direction in which a three-dimensional model to be analyzed is segmented by means of VOXELs. Such difference in analytic accuracy is also dependent on the substance of analysis, and therefore, with conventional techniques it is difficult to estimate an optimum segmentation method.
The present invention was created in view of the above circumstances, and an object thereof is to provide a three-dimensional model analyzing apparatus whereby high-accuracy analysis results can be obtained by a finite element method, without regard to the proficiency of the operator.
To achieve the above object, there is provided a three-dimensional model analyzing apparatus for analyzing physical properties of a three-dimensional model. The three-dimensional model analyzing apparatus comprises input means for inputting a three-dimensional model to be analyzed, rotated model generating means for causing the three-dimensional model input from the input means to rotate successively by a predetermined angle in a three-dimensional space, to generate a plurality of rotated models derived at different angles, segmenting means for segmenting each of the rotated models into a plurality of polyhedrons having an identical shape, comparing means for comparing a surface area or volume of each of the rotated models segmented by the segmenting means with a surface area or volume of the original three-dimensional model, and presenting means for presenting an optimum one of the rotated models in accordance with results of comparison by the comparing means.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate preferred embodiments of the present invention by way of example.